Tequila para Vongola
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Las fiestas en la mansión de la Décima Generación, nunca necesitaron de una excusa o planeacion siquiera, todo era cuestión de que alguien, generalmente Reborn, dijera que habría una.Y como habría fiesta, habría descontrol! (Mal summary, como siempre. Denle una oportunidad)
Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: Mis conejitos!, les traigo este One-shot, que es el inicio de un long-fic en el que estoy trabajando, espero lo disfruten.

LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD: estoy en busca de una fic de este fandom, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se trataba de que, en un mundo divido por la guerra,Tsuna era un pequeño criado por los Arcobalenos, estos se mudan a una casa vieja donde el fantasma de Hibari habita, este se creo un vampiro, cuyo espíritu esta conectado a un cascanueces. Tenia solo 6 cap, hasta donde yo lo leí. Por favor si alguien conoce el nombre me harían un favoraso!

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, lemon. Tsuna tiene 25, los Arcobalenos son adultos.

0000000000000000000000000000000

-TEQUILA PARA VONGOLA -

Las fiestas en la mansión de la Décima Generación, nunca necesitaron de una excusa o planeación siquiera, todo era cuestión de que alguien, generalmente Reborn, dijera que habría una. Entonces todos tomaban su celular y comenzaban a enviar mensajes o hacer llamadas para avisar del repentino evento, recibiendo siempre una afirmación.

Esta era una de esas para nada inusuales ocasiones.

En la mansión se encontraban, los Shimon, los Cavallone, los Varia, CEDEF, los Giglio Nero, y los Arcobalenos, los mismos de siempre a decir verdad.

Muchos de los empleados solían temer por sus vidas en ocasiones como esta, ya que había demasiadas personas con un muy mal carácter. El jefe de mayordomos tuvo la buena idea de avisar al arquitecto que necesitaría de sus servicios el próximo día.

…

Todos mantenían charlas tranquilas, recordaban el pasado, como la vez que Tsuna derroto a Xanxus, esquivaban balazos, se daban consejos de cómo sacar información a un enemigo mediante tortura, se pasaban recetas venenosas, o simplemente reían de alguna idiotez del momento. Por supuesto hubo varios "VOOOOOOI", "USHISHISHI", "KUFUFUFU", espadazos, balazos, cuchillazos, bombas y "GYAHAHAHA", nada fuera de lo estrictamente normal.

Pero algo, en el fondo del corazón de Lussuria le decía que allí algo faltaba, algo fundamental, algo que era necesario, casi obligatorio para darle a la fiesta ese tinte de descontrol que todos tanto disfrutaban. Entonces se ilumino, a su mente vino la clara imagen de algo maravillo que sería de mucha utilidad, giro el rostro, solo necesitaba alguien que fuera su cómplice…aureca!

-Chrome-chan-. La chica giro a ver quien la llamaba, de inmediato noto una luz en el rostro del guardián del sol de Varia, una luz que claramente decía "tengo una idea", la chica pestaño unas cuantas veces, antes de sonreír en complicidad y acercarse.

-dime en que puedo ayudar Luss-nee-. Por extraño que sonara después de casi diez años de convivencia, las barreras del respeto se ablandaron.

-debemos ir de compras-. Ambos asintieron y siendo rodeados por una densa niebla morada desaparecieron sin que nadie excepto un inexpresivo chico lo notara.

…

-Damas y ¿Caballeros?-. Lussuria miro con duda a la ilusionista que se encogió de hombros.

-sí, caballeros-. Afirmo, sacando una venita de indignación en todos los hombres allí presentes.

-vamos a ponerle pimienta a esta fiesta-. Anuncio el hombre.- CHA CHAN!-.

Ambos levantaron dos botellas cada uno, de Tequila, a la mayoría se le abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, algunos (cofcofXanxuscofcof) se relamieron.

-concurso de bebidas-. Dictamino Bianchi, abrazando por la cintura a su pareja y tomando una de las botellas que esta tenía en su mano derecha.- el que quede en pie recibirá $ euros-. Agrego para hacer la cosa mucho más emocionante, aunque nadie mostró un real interés por el dinero.-y podrá darnos ordenes a todos-. Ahora sí, los ojos brillaron de emoción.

Entonces Chrome chasqueo los dedos y todos los platos de la mesa desaparecieron para ser reemplazado por vaso de shot (los vasos chiquitos, para beber), la mayoría se acerco a la mesa, varios, Tsuna entre ellos, nerviosos.

-¿los de baja resistencia también juegan?-. Pregunto Enma, ya que él era de muuuy baja resistencia alcohólica.

-todos juegan…menos los menores de 16-. Lambo y I-pin miraron con mala cara a Bianchi, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Después de unos minutos de discusiones, en los que varias personas, Gamma principalmente, se oponían a jugar, todo quedo resuelto luego de un disparo de Reborn y de que el hitman dijera.

-el que no quiera jugar que no lo haga…excepto ustedes, ustedes juegan o juegan-. Ordeno apuntando a la Décima generación y a Enma.

Terminaron de acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, Luss se rio de la manera en la que se habían acomodado los que habían acortado jugar, parecía ser que de un lado estaban los que más tolerancia tenían, véase como Xanxus, Reborn, Dino, Byakuran, Colonello, Lal, Adel, P-shitt, Spanner, Kikyo y Squalo, un pequeño grupo de resistencia media como, Fon, Ryohei, Hibari, Verde, Bel, Zakuro, Skull, y por un ultimo los de resistencia casi nula, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma,Viper, Basil y Fran. Este último se acerco a la chica del parche y le pregunto.

-Chrome-nee, ¿puedo hacer esto más interesante?-. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le mostró de manera disimula a la chica el frasco.- pensaba utilizarlo con el falso príncipe, pero esto me parece que resultara más divertido-. Con un asentimiento supo que tenía permiso y se lo paso.- con dos gotas por botella bastara-.

La guardiana de la niebla, abrió la primer botella y de manera disimula echo 3 gotas dentro de ella, "si 2 gotas bastan, 3 harán esto más divertido".

La botella paso de mano en mano, hasta que los 25 vasitos estuvieron llenos.

-AHORA-. Ordeno Luss, todos bajaron el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo, algunos como si fuera nada, otros como si de acido se tratara.

Así paso el primer trago de tequila de la noche.

-11 TRAGOS DESPUÉS-

Tsuna y Enma estaban tirados en el sofá riendo de cómo el suelo se movía, Viper hacia bolas ilusorias para que Yamamoto las bateara, Gokudera, Basil y Fran cantaban la macarena abrazados y movían las caderas de izquierda a derecha.

Los demás estaban firmes o algo muy parecido.

-17 TRAGOS DESPUÉS-

Verde imitaba las posturas de arte marciales que Fon hacia o intentaba ya que había perdido el 61% de su equilibrio, Hibari y Skull platicaban sobre las desventajas de ser guardianes de la nube, Bel jugaba junto con Ryohei que por algún motivo tenía las tonfas de Hibari, Zakuro miraba todo con rostro analítico.

-32 TRAGOS DESPUÉS-

Todos parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, como si no hubiera bebido más que una copa de vino, cuando en realidad ellos se había tomando ya 4 botellas.

-está tardando mucho en reaccionar-. Murmuro Rokudo, vaciando la botella frente a sus ojos de un trago.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Consulto Lussuria.

-esto-. Cuando la chica le mostró el frasco, el hombre de cabello bicolor comenzó a moverse como gelatina.- ¿Cuánto de esto pusiste en cada botella?-.

-ehh, 3 o 4 en cada una-. Contesto pasándole una botella a la pelirosa a su lado.

El hombre sonrió de manera perversa y se acerco a Yuni.

-princesita, te recomiendo que te retires, tú y todos los que estén sobrios que no vivan en esta mansión o sean Varia-. Anuncio, al notar la mirada confundida de la chica le mostró el frasco. Ella entorno los ojos, de inmediato sus mejillas se tintaron de un fuerte rojo.

-caballeros nos retiramos, Gamma-. Llamo de inmediato y solo por la cara de la chica, todos los sobrios abandonaron la sala, incluso Lambo e I-pin se fueron de allí.

-35 TRAGOS DESPUÉS-

Luss noto como el ambiente cambio de manera drástica en medio segundo.

Su cómplice ahora estaba siendo acorralada por Bianchi contra una pared, envuelta en un beso de lo más pasional y no eran las únicas.

Habían otras parejas confirmadas, como la de Yamamoto y Gokudera que habían desaparecido hacia unos cuantos minutos, su Boss y el capitán de estrategia que se encontraban ya semi desnudos sobre un sofá, ni hablar de Colonello y que estaba siendo sometido y montado fieramente por Lal, o Fran que por primera vez desde que lo conocía había cambiado su inexpresivo rostro por uno de placer al tener entre sus piernas a Bel.

Otras de las cuales tenia sospecha, como la del Décimo con Reborn, el hitman había secuestrado al castaño entre besos apasionados, Adel que se estaba besando con Julie como si nadie más hubiera en el lugar, debía admitir que la chica tenía unos pechos hermosos.

Pero estaban los que definitivamente lo habían desconcertado, como era el caso del Potro Dino con el guardián de la Nube, el menor había asaltado al rubio sobre la mesa sin dejar nada a la imaginación, Byakuran que se había estado besando sensualmente con Mukuro antes de que este ultimo los hiciera desaparecer envueltos en una neblina, aunque nunca jamás pensó que Skull tenía las manos tan largas y no era lo único largo por lo que se veía entre las embestidas que le daba al capo Shimon, ni hablar del momento en que Fon envolvió a Mammon por la cintura, y le comió la boca, la ilusionista también había optado por desvanecerse junto a su pareja en el aire.

Los demás estaban entre dormidos y muertos, no les prestó atención.

Miro su celular, sonriendo con malicia, los tenía a todos, a cada pareja en ese momento previo a la intimidad o en la intimidad misma. Miro el frasco entre sus manos sonrió aun mas.

-Gracias Fran, por el afrodisíaco más fuerte del mercado negro-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. Espero les haya gustado!

Nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
